War Games
by raico4ever
Summary: What would be an ordinary game of Capture the Flag turns into much more when a certain redheaded oracle decides to enter a son of Hades territory. Rachel/Nico
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

"C'mon Rachel, please" Percy pleaded, "We need you to go. Athena's team wins every time the Hades kids play with them"

"So what, I never go down there during the game. I stay and guard the flag with you." Rachel shook her head. There was no way Percy was gonna make her go into that creepy, creature-filled forest, just because her boyfriend was better at capture the flag game than him; so he should quit nagging.

"Yea, I know Rach but honestly, Nico and Bianca have taken down everyone I have sent through the forest. The flag is on the opposite bush line and the forest is the best way to access it. Please, Rach, I need, I need, I need…." Percy begged, his green eyes pleading. Oh shit! Why did he have to pull that face? She could feel her resistance crumbling.

"Anyway," she tried again, "what makes you think I will make a difference. You've already sent Leo and Nyssa and half the other Hephaestus cabin in. if they can't make it, there's no way I can."

"Yea but that's the point. I'm not asking you to get through; I just need you to create a diversion long enough for Connor and Travis to get through if you know what I mean." His eyes twinkled mischievously and Rachel felt her face get warm. Perverted boy!

"So let me get this, you want me to go into the forest and purposely get found?" Percy's cheesy smile confirmed her thoughts. "It'll never work!" she said, "He's a lot smarter than you are kelp head. He'll know there's a reason why I'm in the forest."

"C'mon Rach, he'll fall for it. I mean Gods, look at you!" He eyed her up and down and Rachel blushed under his gaze, whether out of embarrassment or annoyance she wasn't sure.

"All right!" she said after a while, "I'll do it, but if it doesn't work you have to make my bed for a week." Percy grinned. (Damn it, that boy had a way of getting what he wanted!)

"Don't worry; it'll work if he's related to me in any way."

Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully punched Percy on the shoulder. Boys. She turned and sauntered down the hill leaving Percy gawking after her. Honestly, for a best friend, Percy did a lot of that.

As she headed for the forest, Rachel thought about her boyfriend. Nico would be right at home in the shadows of the forest and pulling off a convincing act was going to be hard. She would have to play the part. She stopped at the treeline as an idea struck her. Reaching up behind her, she pulled out her hair comb and shook her head. Thick, red curls fell down, cascading around her waist and shoulders. Rachel instinctively swiped at a rebellious strand hanging in her eyes, but then decided against it. He always loved it when she had hair in her eyes. She looked down at herself, mentally cursing for not wearing a longer skirt. She didn't want to look like she was intentionally seducing him. After adjusting her tank top and straightening her belt, she took a deep breath and entered the forest. "This had so totally better work, Percy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Nico had been busy.

"Percy sure knew how to give someone a workout" he thought as he tied up the last of the Hephaestus kids. Bianca better thank him. She was on the bush line guarding the flag while he was in here running after a lot of screaming, metal loving blacksmiths.

"Hey, Nico, why don't you tie yourself up too" Leo joked, motioning a vacant spot next to him, "that way we can all have a party together". Nico sneered and made a mental note to get gags next time he was fighting the Hephaestus cabin.

"Shut up, Leo!" Nyssa growled, "instead of cracking sick jokes, you can figure out how to get us all out of here"

"Love you too" Leo smiled. Nyssa growled again.

"Honestly," Nico thought, "that boy just didn't know how to be serious. He was forever fooling around and pulling pranks– wait! What was that?" Nico froze, his thoughts interrupted as an all too familiar scent wafted over the breeze. His heart stopped. NO WAY! It couldn't be her. SHE never came into the forest! Ever! She had this creepy ghost thing going about it.

"Snap out of it!" he told himself. "You need to focus." He turned back to his prisoners but was hit by another scent wave, this time stronger. Yes, he finally decided, it was definitely her. She was the only person at camp who used strawberry and fejoa shampoo. And now she was in HIS forest. Nico's thoughts wandered back to the time she had kissed him during a game to distract him while Percy grabbed the flag. He had been furious but had been unable think of a suitable way to repay her. -Until now.

"I'll be back" he smirked at the grey kids, "don't go anywhere". And with that he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

"Great! Just like me to go and get lost" Rachel thought as she looked around. Hades, she could remember why this place gave her the spooks. Tall dark trees creaked in the wind and the shadows created illusions of monsters sneaking through the woods. She involuntarily shivered then stopped. "Pull yourself together, girl! Everyone goes through the forest. It's not as bad as you are imagining it to be!" She composed herself and carried on. Somewhere in this hell hole were the Hephaestus kids and Nico and the sooner she knew where, the better. Who knows, maybe the fates would be kind and let her get through the forest undiscovered. Just then, she heard the sound of voices. Rachel headed in their direction and as she got closer, she recognised them as Nyssa and Leo's.

"You stupid iron head," Nyssa was yelling, "your dense jokes drove him away. Now he's gone to catch more of our team who would have otherwise gotten through. Why am I the only one in this family with brains?!"

"Oh c'mon Nys, I was doing us a favour" Rachel heard Leo reply. "Now we can escape and get the flag ourselves!" She could not see them yet but she knew she was headed in the right direction. Just then she felt the wind shift. She slipped behind a tree and peeked around. An icy voice froze her in her tracks.

"WHAT – do you think you are doing?" Rachel gasped and whirled around to see Nico standing behind her, arms crossed and his black eyes gleaming. She gulped as she took in the sight of him. Gods, he looked hot! He was wearing black denim jeans and a black T shirt with the word NO printed on front. His thick charcoal hair was partially hidden by an equally black cap that was pulled low over his head. Typical! Everything black! Still, she observed; if there was one person who could make a colour look good, it was Nico. Tall, lean, olive-skinned and fine featured; he looked like of one of those supermodel guys who were always being advertised in magazines. Except better. As he closed in on her, Rachel ripped back into reality. Holy Zeus! She had to get away! Rachel yelped and started running as fast as she could through the forest, away from him. She was doing pretty well until she felt two black shadow vines wrap around her wrists and yank her hard back against a tree, holding her tight. She screamed and tried to break loose, but to her dismay, two more sprung up and wrapped around her ankles. She looked around ferociously, only to see Nico standing in the exact same spot, his lips pulled into a wicked smile. Gods, he was annoying! Fine, if he wanted a distraction, he was going to get one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

"You didn't really think you could get away from me" Nico smirked as he walked towards the trapped redhead. He couldn't help but stop a few metres away and look her over. Holy Zeus, she was gorgeous! The sun flecked through the trees on parts of her hair, turning it to fire. Her green eyes flashed against her brown skin and her pink lips were wet and inviting. She was wearing a dark green tank top that clung to her curves and a short dark blue denim skirt that showed off way too much of her long tanned legs. Her leather belt was slung low, drawing his attention to her sexy hips and thighs. Nico felt heat pooling in his belly. Shit! He shouldn't be thinking about sex in the middle of the game, but let's be honest, Rachel tended to have that effect on him at almost any time. He dragged his eyes up from her waist to meet hers.

"Nico," she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "when you're done inspecting my body, I really need to be going. I have a game to win."

And then it hit him. She was a key player on Percy's team. If he could keep her out of the way for long enough, they wouldn't stand a chance. A perfect opportunity for revenge, and he knew just what to do.

"Speaking of which, what are you doing in the forest? Shouldn't you be guarding the flag with Percy?" Nico asked, quickly closing the distance between the two.

"Yea well, Percy was desperate. He had already sent half the team through the forest and none had come out, so I was kind of like a last option. There, satisfied?"

"You, a last option? Pu-lease! You're one of the best on the team." He didn't look very convinced.

Rachel gritted her teeth, "I swear by the gods, Nico, if you don't let me go, I'll-"

"Yea, Yea, I'm sure you will" He leaned in closer. "Has anyone ever told you how hot you look when you are angry?", "Your face is literally like the same colour as your hair!" Nico reached up and tucked the flaming strand behind her ear. He could feel her shiver as he ran his fingers down her cheekbone.

"Stop trying to change the subject, DiAngelo!" She was trying to be strong.

"Which," he continued, "is so god damn attractive." An involuntary blush crept up her neck as he continued to trace her jawline with his fingers.

"I know what you're thinking, Nico DiAngelo," she said trying to escape his hands when they settled on her hips "and there is no way we are doing that now".

"Really", he smiled, skimming his fingers up under her top and causing her to gasp. He could feel her resolution weakening and personally, he was enjoying the triumph way too much to stop.

"Nico, you can't do that to me, its unfai-" she was cut off as Nico crashed his mouth on hers. Her protests were turned to a low moan as he deepened the kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip and she opened, allowing his tongue inside. He pulled her against him, one hand settled on the small of her back and the other tangled in her hair. Gods, she felt like heaven! Suddenly, Rachel stopped and pulled away.

"What the fuck- what are you doing?" Nico looked down at her, confused. Rachel laughed at his hurt expression.

"Honestly Nico, you should see yourself. You look so forlorn, it's hilarious." Her green eyes sparkled with mischief, and with her messed hair and wet lips, she was honestly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew she had been enjoying herself as much as he had been. So why had she fucking stopped?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:

Rachel was a smart cookie. As soon as she saw Nico checking her out she knew the trap was set. She had held out the bait and he had fallen for it. Now she could swing her plan into action.

"Really, if you wanted to kiss me Nico, you could have just asked. The handcuffs are a bit much, don't you think?"

"Yea, but then you would have run away and I wouldn't have been able to kiss you" His fingers trailed along her brown arms, sending electricity tingling through her whole body. She could feel his dark eyes boring into her body and she knew what he wanted.

"You know, I would be a lot better at this if you untied me" she smiled, indicating to the black shadow vines still attached to her wrists and ankles.

"If I do, will you swear not to run?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, tough decision" Rachel flashed him one of her smiles, "I might need a bit of persuading."

"I'll do my best" Nico retorted, waving his hand through the air. The vines disappeared and Rachel found herself once again enveloped in his arms, only this time she wrapped her own around his neck and pulled him in, tangling her fingers in his thick dark hair. Heat surged through her body as Nico kissed her. First her lips, then her jaw, then her neck until he worked his way around to that patch of skin behind her ear. Her stomach swooped and she lost her trail of thought when he placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the highly-sensitive skin. He did it again, and again, an _again_ until her legs gave out from under her. Nico's hands quickly moved around under her ass and lifted her off the ground. She responded by wrapping her thighs around his waist and pressing her hips against his. She heard his moan and knew he was done for. She smiled against his lips. She would be able to keep him successfully detained for the next hour or so.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:

Bianca was going to kill him. She was. He had disappeared about an hour ago just when a fresh load of Hermes boys had broken through the forest and grabbed the flag. Luckily, Annabeth had already captured the other team's flag, thanks to a certain redhead not being present to defend it. It was easy for Annabeth to take the other guard down, all she had to do was kiss him and he melted into a pool of seaweed on the ground (well not exactly, but close). But that was still no excuse for Nico's irresponsibility. He had failed and she was going to tell him so! That is- if she could find him.

The game had finished long ago and no one had seen him or Rachel since. Odds were that they were together but where? She had asked Percy but he swore he didn't know, saying instead that Rachel had gone to have some "artistic fulfilment" whatever that meant. He was such a lame liar! Honestly, "artistic fulfilment!" She could have come up with better shit when she was-

"Hey B! What's up?"

-NO WAY!

She spun around and glared at her younger brother. "Nico DiAngelo, where in Hades have you been? Oh, hi Rachel!"

"Hi!" Rachel gave an embarrassed smile, and Bianca couldn't help but notice the purple marks on her neck or that her bra strap was re- attached wrong or that they were both pretty out of breath.

"We were just out in the woods and we got a bit lost, that's all" Nico folded his arms and glared his sister defiantly. Unimpressed, Bianca glared right back. Stare downs with her brother were common.

"So, how did the game go?" Rachel interrupted, trying to lighten the mood.

"We won, if that's what you're wondering!" Bianca muttered, not taking her eyes off Nico. "Annabeth sprung Percy and got the flag! Of course, it would have been a lot easier if dead boy here had stuck to his post!"

"Yea, whatever B, we won, that's the important thing." She could tell he was getting annoyed. "Besides, I don't think Annabeth would have been able to get the flag if Rachel had been there to keep Percy's head on his shoulders; so in a way I was doing the team a favour."

"You were what? Shit Nico!" Rachel turned on him, "Are you telling me that you planned that? You had so totally better not have!"

"What! No! Honestly Rach, I didn't plan anything!" Nico's raised his hands in surrender, "don't take it the wrong way, I'm just saying it so she can stop nagging at me" he nodded towards Bianca.

Bianca didn't think she would ever be able to get over the way Rachel could control Nico. Sometimes he had these moods where he would just shut off to everyone, and spend days moping around the place feeling sorry for himself. Rachel could always set him straight with her very empathetic nature. Right now though, she didn't look very empathetic. Hair blazing red, green eyes electric, she stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at a rather uncomfortable, annoyed black boy.

"Well then, Nico, why did you do it?" Bianca heard her ask. She looked over at her brother, who appeared to be nervously racking his brain. Just then, a smug little smile played along his lips and he looked up at his girlfriend. In a few strides he had reached Rachel's side and, pulling her close, he whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened, and she pulled away.

"I can't believe you still remember that! That was like a year ago! Seriously, you hold grudges for way to long" Rachel looked up at Nico and saw his eyes twinkle. She scoffed, "Revenge, my ass! You just wanted to….." she good-naturedly punched his shoulder. He smirked and slid his arm around her waist.

"Come on, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever!" she smiled.

Okay, when her brother and his girlfriend started getting sloppy, Bianca knew it was time to go. She turned and started walking away. Obviously, she was no longer needed in this conversation. Just then Percy came running up.

"Rachel! Where have you been?" he puffed, " I've been looking everywhere for you! I mean- I know I told you to distract him but I didn't think it would take this- what? - What did I say?" Bianca turned around to see Percy looking awkwardly at Nico who was in turn glaring at Rachel.

"Just exactly what does he mean, "I told you to distract him?" Nico asked, staring daggers at his girlfriend.

"Oh, come on," she huffed, throwing Percy an exasperated look, "it's not like you didn't enjoy it!"


End file.
